Wrecked
by Blink-Dream
Summary: Second chances are rare,but even rarer are the second chances at revenge on the government who put your life through hell and back.Welcome to the life of Cre'al as he learns that life will never be the same when you knock down a woman with a vendetta of her own. HIATUS
1. Prologue

Glaring through the dark cell were eyes that were cold and unyielding, watching for any sign of the guards that patrol through the halls. Not that it happened often; it was freezing and no one wanted to be down there if they could help it. who knows how many bodies were littered over the floor, dirty and decayed to the bone. They weren't all criminals...depending on how you defined the word.

There were cells that were divided into sectors according to the penalty for which you were sentenced. Gender had no place here, down in the hold. I, in particular, was given the death sentence. Placed in cell 118, block G-3, with a cell mate whose name I refuse to recall. They had planned an uprising within the cell blocks. That was the most foolish idea that I've ever heard of, claiming to be innocent and wanting to justify everyone else's penalty.

Word had gotten out to the guards not even a night later. they had been put to death, no trial, joined by anyone else who was a cohort of that person. I watched out the window as the floor beneath them dropped.

_Their limp lifeless bodies swung lightly fro the gallows..._


	2. Stay With Me

It was dawn when a curled figure decided to move from their spot where they were hidden from the crowd of party going navy officers and civilians. They weren't moving from the shadows of the alley just yet; it wasn't time. Their eyes gazed out at the bodies that scampered around simply observing. They had a glint in them as they locked onto one specific body. **Found him**. A grin eased its way onto bow shaped lips that were red from constant biting. Amber eyes honed in on the poor soul who caught the fiery gaze.

Standing and brushing off ripped, knee length shorts and sliding on wooden sandals that had been put off to the side, the lean, slightly curved figured revealed itself to be a young woman with skin a color that rivaled mocha. The grin still in place, she went after her target keeping her intentions unclear to those around her. She was too focused on that figure to notice anything else, not even the cat calls or the hollering. They came from every type of man you could think of. It was the lawless district after all.

Unexpectedly her vision tilted to where it was parallel to the sky and her back was meeting the dusty Earth harshly." HOOF!" came from beside her. 'Light weight'' came to mind as the female lowered her gaze to the being lying on her stomach. Her ever unchanging smile still in place as the child quickly stood and showed straw-like blond hair that hung by his ears and bright cerulean eyes that clashed with his sun burnt skin horribly. He looked around ten or so but he wore the clothes of a chore boy in the Navy.

"Are you alright? You took quite a fall there," he said.

She noticed that he began panicking immediately enhancing his already noticeable freckles. 'My...he had quite a few'.

He wouldn't stop apologizing even after she had gotten up and re-brushed her clothes off. "I'm fine" she supplied for the small boy.

Blinking, he rubbed the back of his neck, not really sure what to say to the woman he knocked over in his rush. The young man started to apologize once more, "I'm-"

"Freckles," she blurted, cutting him off abruptly. He stared at her dumbly for a few minutes.

"Huh?"

"You have a bunch of freckles. It's cute!" she exclaimed, resisting the urge to pinch his cheek.

The poor boy was flushing in embarrassment. "What's your name miss?"

It was her turn to blink. "My name?"

"Yeah. You have one don't you?" he asked with a bit of sarcasm.

Her barking laughter followed the odd silence that fell over them. "Of course I do. It's Talon."

Oh..well then...um m-my name is Cre'al."

The older woman grinned recognizing the name on the roster she filched from a navy blowfish in one of the taverns in town. "Tell me something Cereal- "

"Cre'al ma'am," he quickly corrected, interrupting her.

"Right! That's what I said- Cereal!" she insisted, once again mispronouncing his name.

Cre'al couldn't help but face-palm himself. Talon was really something else.

"Hey Talon," Cre'al called.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you headed to anyways?"

He only got one of her grins in response and continued on her way. It didn't take long for Talon to find her target. He was hard to miss.

"The taverns huh," she whispered under her breath as her amber eyes rolled to Cre'al whom she gave the moniker Freckles. "Say Crayola, what was your rush earlier?" she asked. Her frown surprised the young blond.

"Well, I was looking for Commodore Douche'," he answered.

Talon chuckled at the irony. "Have you looked in the brothels?" she inquired, watching his face turn as red as her halter top at the mere mention of the place.

"W-what? T-t-the brothels? That's just-," he stuttered from shock and embarrassment.

"How things are" She quietly finished for him with a small grin as she still led the way towards one of the upcoming taverns. 'He's probably at Lucky's.'

Ten Minutes Later In Front Of Lucky Dog's Tavern And Brothel...

The blue eyed cherub stared at her with something akin to worry and for what, she didn't know. But she supposed this would have to do if she wanted to get things done.

"I'll be seeing ya around kid."

Cre'al widened his eyes so that they teared slightly in the corners. He looked like a kicked puppy...sort of…

"But what if he's not here! Please come with me!" he pleaded with her. He didn't want to be alone with that man. He was horrid. Commodore Douche' was just as bad as his name suggested.

Talon looked at him considering her chances. "Fine, but don't think just because your cute that I'm going to protect you all the time. I'm not always going to be watching," she said firmly.

He beamed at her in delight. "Thank you so much, Talon. You won't regret it!" he happily exclaimed, hugging her waist to show his relief.

"Go on I'm right behind you," she assured him.

"Okay!"

Talon's grin turned predatory. The hunt was over, but the game was just beginning. Commodore Douche' wouldn't recognize her after her severe haircut. Her once long ginger bread colored hair was now styled into a wicked bob. The name change helped things along as well. Cereal was innocent that was for sure, but he may come in handy later. For now though, she was going to put her focus on one man only: Commodore Douche'.

She watched as Cre'al took hesitant steps into the tavern doors. He looked back, and she gave him one of her strange smiles that oddly comforted him and gave him reassurance to enter.

"I promise I'll be right behind you, I'm not going anywhere."

Cre'al had no idea what he had just walked into. His twelve years of living couldn't prepare him for the smells that assaulted his nose as soon as he walked in. The noxious odors weren't as bad as the sight that met his eyes: his mother attached to the commodore's neck like a leech. Whistling came from behind him, slowly coming to a halt when Talon took in the scene and his shock. He didn't notice the figure at his back pulling out a pistol to remove this nightmare from sight.

"I thought I told you I was right behind you," she said, pushing him out of the way.

Talon was having the time of her life. The Commodore looked so scared the air in the room practically reeked of it. She could see him trembling as he removed the dead body from his lap.

"Commodore Douche Bag, it's a pleasure to see you again," she murmured with a malicious grin on her face.

His eyes, a disgusting vomit green, snapped to her immediately in fury. "You hideous imp what is your problem! You owe me a new whore for the night!"

"I don't think so Douche'. I think it is you who owes me something," she said. There was no grin, no smile, but a smirk on her face that would send the devil praying. Commodore Douche' had no way out unless he had the balls to try and get past her. His chances? Less than 2.1.

"What do you want?" snarled Douche's' companion from the bar. He too was shaking like Douche', but it wasn't enough to make him immobile.

The damnable man had run out of luck when he chose to rush her head on with no one to back him up. No one could. They were already dead.

Not a sound came from him, stunned that one pistol was the cause of his death_._ The man had hit the floor dragging his beverage with him drenching his clothes in the freshly brewed liquid. His blood mixed with the beer making it nearly impossible to tell it was there.

"So, can we finally draw this to a close?" she asked, a full blown predator now. She was the hunter and he the prey.

"Stay away from me you nipply cock-sucker! I'm not making any kind of deals with you, wench!" he bellowed, fear making his voice sound too high.

As the Commodore continued to yell profanities at her, she could swear there was spittle flying out with them. 'He's giving me a headache,' she thought to herself.

Next thing the furious officer, knew he was flat on his spine spitting out teeth and blood instead of drool.

"I thought I might warn you. It might sting a bit," Talon drawled sarcastically.

Commodore's POV

The way she walked was like that of a leopard: deadly, patient, and hungry for the chase. Her eyes glowed with amusement, but there was something else there too. However, the fleeting emotion left as quickly as it came. The lighting in the tavern was poor, but he knew that she could still find him in just a few heart beats. His own were erratic and his teeth chattered - or what was left of them.

Who knew someone as harmless looking as this woman could do this much damage. It was unacceptable! He was a fucking Commodore! No lowly two bit dingus was going to get the upper hand. "You, over there!" he yelled angrily**.**

The yell was enough to snap one of the underlings out of his fearful daze. From the frightened yelp it seemed that the boy almost wet himself. "S-sir?" the terrified boy stuttered in response.

Stuttering -how he loathed it. This boy was truly pathetic. "Fetch my gun and meet me at the port, bring a few others with you. We're going to bring this vile toerag to justice," he ordered.

"Aw Commodore, leaving so soon?" she simpered mockingly to cover her laughter from the doorway that the chore boy was about to leave through.

"Poor thing...didn't stand a chance" she tutted waving her index finger at them.

The Captain couldn't move because he was too stunned by the quickness of her movements. The boy was on the floor, drowning in his own blood.

"Commodore, you know better than to get others involved with our play time,"she coldly chided him. Talon lowered her pistol as she said this but it didn't stay that way. The grin came back tenfold as she made her way to him, stepping over bodies as she went.

His mistake was blinking because she was suddenly right in his face. "Fuck," he muttered.

Talon's wicked chuckle met deaf ears as she snapped his neck.


	3. I'm Just Your Problem

Cre'al's Point Of View

It was black, dark enough he couldn't feel or see his hands in front of his face. Cre'al couldn't really move any of his limbs at all. Although he could faintly feel something around his ankles and wrists. What was it?

'Where am I?' he wondered silently.

There was no way in tweedle that he was still in Lucky's because it was too warm for that. "Hello?" He rasped, realizing he had not one drink since he had left the naval ship. Cre'al wriggled his body slightly; he wanted to know where he was and what was touching him.

"Hello!" he called again raising his voice a little higher.

"Cereal, hush in there. You're going to cause a racket," a familiar alto voice came, albeit muffled, from above him.

"Is that you Talon?" He was answered with silence until light flooded into his hiding place. Blue eyes widened as they glued themselves to the flag that fluttered in the wind several feet high over them.

The flag- it was black so this could mean only one thing: it was the flag of a pirate ship. 'It's the same as the one from seven years ago...I thought I would never see the cursed ship again so soon.'_._Cool amber met apprehensive cerulean.

Talon's grin widened and she whispered, "You going to scream?"

He shook his head rapidly.

"Good," she chirped, "it would've turned out ugly for you if you said yes." Talon looked thoughtful for a moment, peering down at him from the wooden railing.

"Are we on a ship?"

Nodding she waved her hand to the flag behind her. "Where else would you see that?"

"I-I don't know, but I want off," he whined**. **

Talon's eyes narrowed and seemed a bit, irritated? He almost missed what she said next because he was watching her eyes glow from the waning light of the evening's sunset.

"Too bad on this ship there's only one way out and you're currently in it," she said flatly.

"Wha-"

"Look"

Cre'al was bewildered - he was lying on detached heads, arms, legs...wait what in the bloody hell were those things!

Talon's Point Of View

Talon shook her head as the blond's eyes widened in terror and surprise. The parts of dead bodies were collected in boxes like this one all over the deck. He got lucky...kind of. The poor kid's face appeared ashen from the awful things he's seen in the past few hours. It seems she would have to keep him in her cabin like she first thought. 'Man this kid is going to give me all kinds of trouble...'

...Later the next day...

She wandered the deck of the Duchess quietly in a daze. Talon had to hand it to herself, hiding the slight limp she had was a feat that was accomplished by few. Her captain was far from pleased when he found out about her cherub guest in her room this morning. The sneer and disgusted look he threw her way as he pulled her into his quarters for punishment said everything: he had to add to it just to make sure she really understood.

"It seems I'll have to show you how this ship is run you inbred virus."

The prick had her in there for hours. No doubt the child would have to take care of himself for now.

"Talon, I'm not done with you yet. Damn wretch!" The captain called to her back. The rest of the relatively small crew of twenty men was behind him.

' I'm fucked' sped through her thoughts while on the outside she was biting her lip and slowly making her way back to his side.

"Now that's a good whore, let's get to work." His words sent snakes slithering up her spine and spiders over her skin leaving goose flesh in their wake.

The brunette tried to block out the faces, the cold fingers, the smells- god, had any of them taken a bath! Grabbing and groping her chest were men she would remember to put on her black list. Those merciless smiles would be memorized with every lash on her bare back. These men she had once called respectable crew mates would regret the night they dragged her on board.

"Look at me you twat," the man underneath her growled.

Her amber eyes flew to the man as he eagerly thrust into her to get some type of response. His grin was perverse as he watched her being whipped whileriding him. 'Definitely will be the first to die' She curled her lip inwardly. Grimy, rough hands gripped her chin and smashed their lips together as another figure made their way behind her. All she felt was a tearing sensation that brought long overdue tears to her eyes.

"Huhuhuhu! What do you know, the cunt does know how to feel!" one of the bastards yelled with sadistic glee. Her offenders' once pleasured grins slowly transformed into dangerous smiles. Talon had to clench her teeth as more men joined in or switched out to test her limits. They went in groups of three or four, but she really couldn't tell anymore because he eyes remained shut in agony. Her body looked like a beaten doll, covered in dirt, blood, and bodily fluids. Most of the blood was pouring from her back due to her flogging by the captain himself. The rest fell from new cuts and between her legs.

She was conscious but just barely. Her worry from earlier this morning had returned in the arms of Rodney, the first mate and one of her violators.

Cre'al was awake but seemed out of it and unaware from what she could see from her demeaning position on the floor: tied up and helpless. Talon mentally begged him to wake up from whatever daze he was in to save himself from these monsters. But he didn't.

"Cre'al , wake up damn it!" she pleaded, not realizing that she finally said his name correctly for the first time since she met the twelve year old. He still wasn't looking at her. His blue eyes, once bright and filled with life, were currently glossy and far away. Well, now they were both fucked. He had been drugged. There was only one reason why they would do this to a child. Cre'al still had his innocence and these bitch-faces wanted it.

"Hush, we've had our fill of you. This runt needs to learn some manners after what he did to my hand." Rodney said with a scowl.

She watched them as they stripped the boy down and tied his body down similar fashion as hers : face down, ass out, and arms behind their back.

"Who claims the pretty face first fellas?" the first mate's voice echoed around the deck. No one stepped forward, not even a twitch was made.

"Talon should," one of them yelled.

"Yeah, she brought him here," agreed another asshole.

"Why not let her show him how glad we are to have him on board!" It seems like her captain had no qualms about this judging by his lecherous smile.

Cre'al's POV

He couldn't remember Talon's room being this bright or having a salty breeze. He knew that there wasn't supposed to be this many people in here from what she told him before he fell asleep the night before. Was he dreaming? Maybe this was one of those dreams where you want to wake up but can't.

These men were touching him in places he never really paid attention to. Caressing his skin, stroking his choad roughly enough to be painful but his body was saying it was pleasing and it felt good. There was something building as they continued to pump him. Whimpering for more, the pressure finally released on the deck and on the hand that pleasured him.

The relief was short lived as they pushed him to over onto his back. Blue and amber met. He remembered that face which now held pain and concern. What was that though; was she angry with him? Talon's amber eyes, or rather eye swollen,now was looking down at him in pity.

Talon lowered her body down to the hilt on the now not so innocent boy, trying to keep the vomit from escaping her throat. This was sickening. The hands on her shoulders kept her body moving. She had no choice but to bring him to the world she presently lived in. This shameful act wouldn't be remembered by him in the morning; he'd think it was a dream.

Cre' al's body shook underneath her as he came again, those hands once again held her down to ride him out. It hurt to watch but it killed her to experience this as the hands pulled her back to where her bum was impaled again. The boy still inside her seeking another release as another man followed her captors lead. She loathed herself but truly her hate was aimed at the men who violated the boy even after she was tossed to the side for those who wanted left overs.

Talon was unable to sleep while the young boy now man panted only a few feet away from her. The men had left her alone now that they had a new toy to break in. Sailing to Sabaody was going to be a long trip.

Talon's nerves were on edge as she paced her new room in the brig right next to the armory and the supplies closet. It was damp and humid; no food or water for a whole week while they traveled to Sabaody Archipelago. The place was crawling with nobles and pirates. Even better? They had slavers. She knew the captain would probably sell Cre'al to them in order to get supplies that just happened to diminish in relatively short amounts of time.

If the captain chose not to sell him to a slaver then he would be sold to a noble or a fellow pirate for a temporary truce. Captain Stanwood cared for no one but himself. When it came to money, he wouldn't share a belli even if his life depended on it. As soon as they hit port she would be allowed to roam around or so she thought.

...

Cre'al was sick. There was no denying it. Pale as a sheet of parchment, labored breathing, and excessive vomiting. The blond was a true mess.

"How long has he been like this?" the ship's medical head questioned from the other side of the bars.

"Hell if I know anything, I've been down here for the past few days," Talon answered. That wasn't the answer he was looking for. The only hint that gave it away: a flying clip board at her cage. Sneering at him in equal dislike, she spat "If I was free then I could help you out, but I don't think you ass-lickers would be able handle my skill."

Dr. Ransomer snarled in her face "You're only down here because you're the one going to be sold, not the boy. Captain has other plans for him."

Her glare wished him a fiery death. 'If only it was possible,' she thought. She sat in the furthest corner away from him.' I need to get the hell outta here.' Talon bit her lip as she mulled over every plan that she could imagine. But one stuck out the most, it was pretty risky, although a lot of things she did were risky.

By the time she had put it into action it was already too late to remember one important thing, erm, person. Cre'al was still on board, passed out in her room. Mentally praying to kami that whoever put him there was smart enough to lock the door.

The aforementioned child was indeed in Talon's room. He was huddled underneath he thick covers as if they would protect him from the dangers that waited outside for him to awaken.

His eyes peered around the poorly lit room in fear, full of tears and panic. Where was Talon? She was supposed to protect him from the bad dreams. Blue eyes were dull with exhaustion and worry. Petite hands felt his under fed body, meeting bruises and scratch marks.

Those eyes eventually spotted clothes in the chair next to him. He eyed the note that was on top of them for a few moments; it was from the missing woman!Reaching for them with renewed energy, he thought 'I will find you.' His still aching body protested as he bathed and dressed; the clothes were obviously from Talon! Pocketing the note, he crawled back into the sheets hoping to find more comfort in the unique scent of his savior. He inhaled the distinctive scent thinking, 'This person smells like metal, gun powder, and strangely… mangoes and peaches.'


End file.
